Through the proliferation of media content providers and the ability to retrieve and store media content, consumers now have the ability to create a library of media content. For example, audio may be converted to an MP3 format and may be stored on a hard drive of a personal computer. Audio files may also be downloaded from media content providers and also stored on a hard drive of a personal computer. However, when a consumer desires to listen to music, it may be burdensome to select specific audio files one by one.
Known to the art is the ability to store pre-classified media content. For example, audio files may be classified by the style of music. Audio files may be classified as rock, pop, country, and jazz. However, as consumers' tastes vary among styles of music, classification of audio files by style does not provide a mechanism for selecting and retrieving media content desired by each individual consumer.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and method existed for user-defined classification of media content. As such, specific collections of media content could be created based upon user-defined classifications. Further, it would be advantageous if a compilation of media content could be created based upon user-defined classification of a library of content stored upon a system. It would also be advantageous if a system could select pieces of the media content from a library depending upon the user's activity, mood, and the like.